Random
by BeeWhisperer101
Summary: SASUNARU, Team 7 talking randomly on the internet, again, yes again. Read and LOL!


**Warnings: Yaoi-BoyxBoy, don't like plz don't read, Language, Sexual Words & maybe OOC**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE INTERNET!**

* * *

**Sharingan logged on**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun logged on**

**Ramen?!! Logged on**

**...**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: where's Kakashi-sensei?**

**Ramen?!! says: i don't know**

**Ramen?!! says: maybe he's gonna be late for this like he is when ever we meet**

**...**

**Sharingan says: the dobe could be right**

**Ramen?!! says: DON'T CALL ME DOBE TEME!!**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: DON'T YELL AT SASUKE-KUN MORON!!**

**Ramen?!! says: but he called me dobe!**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: well you are a dobe!! you idiot!**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: wait!! you dobe!!! lol **

**Sharingan says: *twitch***

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: you are such a dobe!! dobe!!**

**Sharingan says: ***_**twitch**_*****

**Ramen?!! says: uhh sakura**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: shut up dobe!! me and sasuke-kun don't want to hear your complains! you dobe!! haha!!**

**Sharingan says: *twitch**twitch***

**Ramen?!! says: no sakura it's not that**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: YOU not complain!! yeah right dobe!!**

**Ramen?!! says: i think you should stop calling me dobe sakura**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: i can call you what ever i want!!**

**Sharingan says: *twitch**twitch**vein popping***

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: dobe dobe dobe dobe dobe DOBE!!!!!**

**Sharingan says: ...**

**Ramen?!! says: uh oh**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: what?**

**Ramen?!! says: uh oh**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: WHAT DOBE?!!!**

**Sharingan says: *snap***

**Sharingan says: sakura**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: yes Sasuke-Kun *smiles sweetly***

**Ramen?!! says: *plugs ears***

**Copy_Dog logged on**

**Sharingan says: DON'T CALL NARUTO DOBE!!!!**

**Sharingan says: ONLY I CAN CALL HIM DOBE!!!!**

**Sharingan says: IF I EVER SEE/HEAR YOU CALL HIM DOBE AGAIN I WILL MURDER YOU IN THE WORST POSSIBLE WAY!!!!!!!!!!**

**...**

**Copy_Dog says: what i miss? :)**

**...**

**Copy_Dog says: um...hi?**

**...**

**Ramen?!! says: YOUR LATE!!!**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: YOUR LATE!!**

**Sharingan says: idiots**

**Copy_Dog says: sorry i'm late but a rabid squirrel chewed up my computer wires so i had to fight it off and then go to the store and get new computer stuff that i had to hook up myself 'cuz i couldn't get a professional but i finally got it and here i am!! :)**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: LIAR!!**

**Ramen?!! says: LIAR!!!**

**Sharingan says: ...**

**Copy_Dog says: :)**

**...**

**...**

**Ramen?!! says: so what do we have to do??**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: yeah what?**

**Sharingan says: ...idiots**

**Copy_Dog says: play truth or dare!!**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: how?! we can't do dares over the internet!!**

**Copy_Dog says: well! Fine, never mind!**

**Copy_Dog says: we'll...i dunno :(**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: GAH!!**

**Ramen?!! says: WHA?!!**

**Sharingan says: jeeze**

**Copy_Dog says: well mostly i just wanted to talk**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: we could do that in person!!**

**Ramen?!! says: yeah but this way we can't hurt each other if any of us get into a fight**

**Copy_Dog says: exactly!! good thinking!!**

**Ramen?!! says: thnx!**

**Copy_Dog says: so what were you guys talking about before i came?**

**Ramen?!! says: OH!!*waves hand around***

**Copy_Dog says: *chuckles* yes naruto?**

**Ramen?!! says: well! Sakura asked where you were i said you would probably be late then sasuke called me dobe i yelled at him sakura yelled at me for yelling at sasuke i said that he called me a dobe then sakura said i was a dobe and started calling me a dobe i noticed sasuke kept typing '*twitch*' like he was getting annoyed and i knew it wasn't me 'cuz i wasn't saying anything so i tried to warn sakura but she just kept on calling me dobe i tried to warn her by telling her not to call me dobe 'cuz i was sure that was why sasuke was getting annoyed with her but then she said she could call me whatever she wanted and then she repeatly called me dobe sasuke typed '*snap*' and then 'sakura' and i knew he was gonna blow at her so i typed *plugs ears* but i didn't actually plug my ears then sasuke yelled well typed in Caps Lock to not call me dobe then he typed that only he can call me dobe and that if she ever called me dobe again he would murder her in the worst way possible then you appeared and said what i miss? and you know the rest!!!**

**...**

**Copy_Dog says: wow**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: whoa**

**Sharingan says: damn**

**Ramen?!! says: :)heehee**

**Sharingan says: did you look back at what we typed when you just typed that dobe?**

**Ramen?!! says: nope!**

**Sharingan says: that was all from memory then?**

**Ramen?!! says: yep!**

**Sharingan says: and you knew all those things from what little i typed and what was being said and what wasn't being said?**

**Ramen?!! says: yeah, what you think i'm that stupid and couldn't figure it out?**

**Sharingan says: uhh well yeah a little**

**Ramen?!! says: and what about you two!!**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: i always thought you were stupid**

**Copy_Dog says: you're still growing?**

**Ramen?!! says: you guys are so mean!!**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: well you don't give us much evidence to show you're smarter than you look!**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: hmph!**

**Copy_Dog says: like i said, still growing**

**Sharingan says: dobe *smirk***

**Ramen?!! says: teme**

**Sharingan says: ***_**smirk**_*****

**Ramen?!! says: ...**

**Ramen?!! says: what are you doing teme?**

**Sharingan says: seeing if you can figure out what i'm thinking like you did before**

**Sharingan says: *smirk**smirk***

**Ramen?!! says: ??**

**Ramen?!! says: how can i figure it out if it's just you talking?**

**Copy_Dog says: what if i join and talk to you naruto**

**Copy_Dog says: like how you and sakura were talking but i'll be nicer**

**Ramen?!! says: uhh ok**

**Sharingan says: ***_**twitch**_*****

**Copy_Dog says: soo..how's iruka-sensei doing?**

**Ramen?!! says: iruka-sensei? aren't you suppose to ask how i'm doing?**

**Ramen?!! says: and why are you wondering about iruka-sensei for?**

**Sharingan says: *smirk***

**Copy_Dog says: well i don't have to ask you how your doing because i see you nearly everyday**

**Copy_Dog says: and i'm wondering about iruka-sensei because...well...uh...OH! you talk about him a lot and i'm curious, yeah that's right!**

**Sharingan says: *rolls eyes**smirks at dobe***

**Ramen?!! says: oh ok!!**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: can i be included in the conversation?**

**Copy_Dog says: well...it's up to the other two**

**Ramen?!! says: no**

**Sharingan says: ***_**twitch**_*****_**no**_

**Copy_Dog says: well there's your answer!!**

**Copy_Dog says: it would be better if you just logged off**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: what? why?**

**Copy_Dog says: log off, because you may not like what happens between the boys when we are done**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: huh?**

**Sharingan says: *smirk**smirk***

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: what do you mean?**

**Copy_Dog says: if you wanna know then stay but you won't like it and you have to be quiet,ok?**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: ok!**

**Copy_Dog says: soo how's iruka-sensei doing?**

**Sharingan says: *chuckles***

**Ramen?!! says: iruka-sensei is fine, i go over to his house every wednesday night to have dinner with him**

**Copy_Dog says: you do?!!you never told me that!!can i come with you next time?!?!?**

**Sharingan says: wtf kakashi?**

**Ramen?!! says: uhh i'd have to ask him if you could**

**Copy_Dog says: OK!! ASK HIM!!**

**Copy_Dog says: Plz?**

**Ramen?!! says: ok ok i will!! *puts hands up in surrender***

**Sharingan says: *rolls eyes at kakashi***

**Sharingan says: *grabs dobe's hands and pins them on wall***

**Sharingan says: *smirk***

**Ramen?!! says: wtf teme!!**

**Sharingan says: wtf dobe**

**Ramen?!! says: huh?**

**Sharingan says: meaning: Want To Fuck dobe *smirk***

**Ramen?!! says: /////////**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: O.O**

**Copy_Dog says: :)**

**Ramen?!! says: that's not what wtf means!!! it means What The Fuck!! not Want To Fuck!!**

**Ramen?!! says: teme**

**Sharingan says: i know**

**Sharingan says: i made that up**

**Sharingan says: have you figured out what i am thinking dobe?**

**Copy_Dog says: :)**

**Ramen?!! says: yeah**

**Sharingan says: well what am i thinking?**

**Ramen?!! says: you wtf me**

**Ramen?!! says: your meaning**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: O.O**

**Sharingan says: *smirk***

**Sharingan says: what do you think?**

**...**

**Ramen?!! says: I**

**Ramen?!! says: W**

**Ramen?!! says: You**

**Ramen?!! says: T**

**Ramen?!! says: F**

**Ramen?!! says: Me**

**Ramen?!! says: *grin***

**Sharingan says: *smirk***

**Ramen?!! says: *grin evilly***

**Sharingan says: ...**

**Copy_Dog says: :)?**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: ?**

**...**

**Sharingan says: dobe?**

**Ramen?!! says: *grin evilly*heehee**

**Sharingan says: *gulps***

**Ramen?!! says: *strips***

**Sharingan says: ...*stunned***

**Ramen?!! says: i'm waiting heehee**

**Ramen?!! has logged off**

**Sharingan says: ...damn**

**Sharingan has logged off**

**Copy_Dog says: well that was fun, i hope naruto remembers to ask iruka-sensei...i'll just remind him tomorrow when we meet for the mission**

**Copy_Dog has logged off**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: ...**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun has logged off**

**A week later...**

**Ramen?!! logged on**

**Sharingan logged on**

**Copy_Dog logged on**

**Copy_Dog says: no sakura tonight guys, she's still upset**

**Ramen?!! says: then can we log off?**

**Sharingan says: i'm with the dobe, can we?**

**Copy_Dog says: aww you guys don't wanna talk to me?**

**Sharingan says: no**

**Ramen?!! says: after what you did to iruka-sensei!?! NO!!**

**Copy_Dog says: i hardly even touched him!**

**Ramen?!! says: YOU DRAGGED HIM INTO ANOTHER ROOM TO MOLEST HIM YOU PERVERT!!!!**

**Copy_Dog says: b-but he was coming on to me!!**

**Ramen?!! says: NO HE WASN'T!! YOUR JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK HAPPENED!!!!**

**Ramen?!! says: i'm logging off!! i don't want to talk to you pervert kakashi-sensei!!**

**Ramen?!! says: teme i'm coming over!!**

**Sharingan says: why?**

**Ramen?!! says: 'cuz! He made me mad and you can make me happy, very 'happy';)**

**Sharingan says: oh**

**Sharingan says: why didn't you say so!*smirk***

**Ramen?!! says: see ya soon teme *grin***

**Ramen?!! has logged off**

**Sharingan has logged off**

**Copy_Dog says: *sniff* i don't want him mad at me, a visit to iruka-sensei should make me feel better!**

**Copy_Dog says: i'm coming iruka-chan!!**

**Copy_Dog has logged off**

**Sasuke was able to make Naruto happy again and forget all about Kakashi, since Sasuke was taking up a lot of space.*wink wink nudge nudge***

**Iruka was able to make Kakashi happy again but not of his own accord, damn Kakashi and his forceful ways, his sexy forceful ways.*wink wink***

**Owari**

* * *

**Read & Review Pretty Plz!!**

**All Reviews Accepted!!**

**Thnx!**


End file.
